theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
International House of Shade: Pacific Region
is the 8th overall season of the International House of Shade series and the 2nd of the Reloaded Set. Coming off the success of International House of Shade: Canada, veteran hosts Billy and Monty decided to keep the series rolling by heading to South America. This version of Big Brother originally saw players from Chile, Ecuador, and Peru competing against one another. Hosts General Format Each week, housemates would nominate two other housemates for eviction. The three housemates with the most nominations would be nominated. (In the event of a tie, the housemate with the most previous nominations would be nominated.) The Savior could then choose a nominee to remove and instead replace with the housemate with the 4th most nominations. The final nominee with the most public votes to save would become the next week's Savior. The housemate with the fewest votes to save would have to leave IHOS: Pacific Region. Twists *'Countries': During the first week, the housemates were divided into three countries. Each country would nominate one of their own for eviction. If a housemate was saved by the Savior, the person with the next most nominations in that country would be the replacement nominee. *'Devastation Week': During the seventh week, it was announced that six housemates would be leaving the house. All housemates would nominate two people for eviction and the housemate with the most nominations would be immediately evicted. All housemates who received a single nomination would face the Savior eviction, where the Savior would evict one housemate. The remaining housemates would face a public poll where four of them would leave the house. *'Double Eviction': During the fourth week, the two housemates with the fewest votes to save were evicted. *'Duos': During the sixth week, it was announced that players would be playing as duos. The duos acted as one player, making the same nominations for two other duos, resulting in four nominated housemates. That week's Savior was then required to save one of the housemates leaving three nominated for eviction. *'Secret Garden': During the game, players would live in the Secret Garden, separate from the rest of the game with the shot at getting into the house. **''Buyback'': During the seventh week (Devastation Week) and eighth week, all evicted housemates were sent to the Secret Garden. During the ninth week, the public voted on which three they wanted to return to the house. **''Returning Players'': During the first four weeks, three returning housemates were sequestered in the Secret Garden. Two would enter the house for another shot at the title. **''Secret Garden 2.0'': After the seventh week of the game, the two evicted housemates with the most votes to save were sent to the Secret Garden 2.0 where they competed for a secret spot in the game and complete control of the Week Eight nominations. *'Trios': During the fourth week, the housemates were divided into 5 trios with an entire trio nominated for eviction. Housemates Nomination History :█ The housemate won International House of Shade. :█ The housemate was runner-up of International House of Shade. :█ The housemate reached the finale but left before the final day. :█ The housemate was evicted. :█ The housemate was nominated for eviction. :█ The housemate was the savior for the week. :█ The housemate was saved by the savior this week. :█ The housemate was the savior for the week and saved themselves. :█ The housemate was in the Secret Garden. :█ The housemate was the savior for the week and faced eviction as a nominee. Notes